Date Night
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) Part 1 of short stories which follow the events of "Spirits Within". Korra and Asami finally find themselves with some time off, and agree on a long overdue date. Fate has other plans, though.


_[an: You'll need to read the "It's Like Lightning" & "Spirits Within" series first or some bits won't make sense. Alternatively "Together we are One" for the PG version]_

_[cover by Yinza at deviantART]_

* * *

><p>Asami hissed in frustration, and bumped her head on the bonnet as she tried to stand, only increasing her anger.<p>

"Shit damn FUCK!" she shouted, holding her hand against her head and wincing.

She'd promised Korra that she'd be there, twenty minutes ago. Now that the city was almost fully repaired, Asami had finally been able to delegate many of her daily responsibilities so that she could go back into research and development, her true calling.

They were supposed to be celebrating tonight, with an actual date for the first time in forever! Have a meal together, maybe see a mover, like normal people. The city repairs were so far through that most things were ticking over again, all the best restaurants were back in town, and Varrick had opened the biggest ever mover theatre.

And yet here she was, stuck half way between work and home on a dark, barely used road in the ass end of nowhere. No chance of help driving by, really. She kicked the tyre in frustration, then dropped her wrench and hopped about at the searing pain in her toe.

_Okay, calm down, it's not like you can't fix things... just calm down._ Asami bent down to pick up her wrench, and resumed her struggles against the broken metal beast. _If I don't fix this in ten minutes, I'll just walk home, it's only an hour. Korra will understand._

Minutes later, she felt a gust of air behind her, followed by the sound of cloth folding against wood and a gentle pat of feet. She smiled… _Korra._

"Hey 'Sami" the water bender spoke nonchalantly, "I knew you wouldn't stand me up, so I figured you'd either got stuck at work, or on the way home," she said, eyes resting on Asami's rear.

Asami carefully folded herself out of the bonnet, sure to not bang her head again, and turned to face her lover. "Korra," she looked down, "sorry… I was really looking forwards to tonight."

Korra walked up to her and lifted her chin with her finger. "It's okay... I'm here now. This can be our date," she grinned at the mechanic.

"What, trying to fix this… heap of _junk_?" Asami asked, exasperated.

"Sure, why not?" Korra asked, trying to keep her mind focused, and not dwell on the fact that Asami looked incredibly alluring in her engineer overalls, more so with one arm hanging loose at the shoulder, exposing her collar bone and part of her cleavage. Then Korra noticed she had a bump on her head, "hey, come here… let me fix that," she said.

Asami walked towards her, and sighed as a golden glow pulsed from Korra's hands against her temple, removing not only the throb from the injury, but a minor headache she'd had for most of the day. "So, how's the new power? Getting used to it?" she smiled, placing her hand above Korra's.

"Well, it's still our secret, for now." Korra grinned. She'd only told Tenzin so far, and even then only to stop his fears that Vaatu was controlling one of them in secret. They'd both agreed that it might be a bit too much pressure on her for the world to know she could energy bend, give people bending, remove it, and lots of other fun stuff.

"But yes, I'm getting used to it. You don't need to keep hurting yourself just so I can practise though!" Korra laughed, and Asami found herself chuckling too.

"Okay then avatar, do you think you can energy bend this car back into shape?" Asami asked, teasing.

"Erm, it'd probably cause it to explode," Korra frowned, clearly thinking about it.

"I'm joking! Korra, don't you dare!" Asami laughed, "Here, grab that spanner and let's see if you have any mechanic inside of you."

They both crawled under the bonnet, Asami with a torch in her mouth and Korra trying not to drool at her.

Asami furiously set to work pulling away pipes and unscrewing bolts, and Korra found herself fascinated by her nimble hands. She then found herself fantasising about the other things those nimble hands could be doing, before she realised Asami was talking to her.

"Korra? Hello?" She smiled, waving her hand in front of the bender's face.

"'Sami! Sorry, what was that again?" Korra tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Your spanner, can you undo this bolt whilst I hold these pipes up?" Asami smirked at her, feeling pretty smug that she could make Korra space out without even trying to. Then again, Korra had the same effect on her. Those damn eyes, that damn body… and here she was, right next to her, that arm… right in front of her mouth. _Mmm… gonna bite it… gonna..._

"Erm. Asami?" Korra grinned, "Got the bolt for you!" Korra held it up, waving it around proudly.

Asami had her lips millimetres away from Korra's shoulder and had been completely lost in thought. "Oh! Great, well done, gorgeous." she gave Korra a quick kiss on the lips, holding back from letting it linger, and resumed her attentions to the pesky vehicle.

"Aha!" She declared. "Found you," she grunted, tugging at something until all of a sudden she shrieked as a jet of oil spurted out into her face. "Fuck! Fuck!" she cursed, even angrier than she had been before.

"Not having much luck, are you babe?" Korra grinned. They were still feeling out pet names for each other, and Korra loved every minute of it, though certain names had already been put on the 'no' list, such as 'Samipants, much to Korra's disdain.

Asami spluttered and wiped the oil from her face with a cloth, though her face and clothes were still pretty greased up, "I give up, if I can't fix it, nobody can. I'll just build a new one!" she huffed.

"Don't give up, 'Sami, or if you want, I can try the energy bending thing…" Korra welled up a ball of energy, grinning.

"No, no. Its ok, I've got this. I'm pretty sure it was just air caught in that pipe. Can you grab the spare oil canister in the back sweetie?" she enquired, as she carefully began to put things back together, hopeful that if the pipes were cleared the engine had a chance of ticking over properly.

Korra found the canister easily enough and made her way back, pausing again to admire the view, Asami leant over busying herself under the bonnet, her ass wriggling in the air.

"Korra, when you're done checking me out, the oil?" Asami sounded more amused than annoyed.

"Busted." Korra laughed, twisting the top off and passing it across.

Asami poured most of the contents into the tank, and once happy, screwed the cover back on, then handed the canister back to Korra who dutifully went to put the canister back in the trunk.

Happy with her work, Asami slammed the hood of the car back down, looking victorious. "Now for the test," Asami grinned. She hopped into the car and turned the keys, shouting "YES!" when her baby hummed into life on the first try.

"Told you you'd fix it, Korra smiled, wiping her hands with a rag as she stood in front of the sapphire blue satomobile.

Asami hopped back out and ran up to Korra, flinging her arms around her. "Thanks for knowing I'd be here, thanks for coming," she kissed her quickly, "and thanks for the help… we might turn you into an engineer yet!"

Korra twisted the corner of her lips into a smile, thinking not-so-innocent thoughts as she stared at the scruffy haired, engine grease ridden woman in front of her. "You're a mess." She grinned.

"Oh, thanks!" Asami huffed and folded her arms. She knew she had oil all over herself, _it's not like it's my fault_, she reasoned.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Korra smiled gently, moving forwards and putting her lips against Asami's ears, and slipping her palms behind her ass.

"Well… aren't you being suave tonight?" Asami asked, suddenly aware of the proximity of their bodies, and the lips touching her ear.

She gasped as Korra picked her up, moved her backwards and deposited her on the bonnet of the car, engine humming beneath. Before she could react in any way, Korra's lips were upon hers, and she was surprised at the fire welling up between her legs within seconds.

Korra pulled back from the kiss, and Asami felt a thrill shoot through her body when she saw that Korra's eyes were that darker, lusty shade of blue that she'd grown so fond of. She offered no resistance as Korra started to undo her overalls, she was excited and curious to see what would happen next. Her overalls fell away to her waist, leaving her vest and underwear partially exposed.

Korra leant over to kiss her again, biting her lip as she pulled away. "Tease..." Asami mumbled. But then Korra's lips were at her vest, kissing her torso above it. Korra paused to tug at it, lifting it over her shoulders. Asami was glad that she hadn't worn a bra today, sometimes she just liked a day off from the restricted feeling.

Korra licked her lips before closing towards her torso again, immediately finding a breast with her mouth and sinking her teeth into a nipple. Asami thrust her shoulders back against the bonnet, whilst arching her torso up, and threaded her fingers into Korra's hair. "Korra… yes…" she moaned, the vibrations and warmth of the engine humming beneath her were only making her even more turned on.

She felt Korra's hand roaming up and down her back, before it ventured to her sides and then to her torso, and then to her neglected breast. The feeling of lips and hand against both of her sensitive nipples sent dizzying sparks behind her eyes, and she couldn't control her hips as they started to rock towards Korra.

Korra trailed her kisses back up to Asami's neck whilst moving the hand from her breast lower, down her abdomen and further still, until it slipped beneath her underwear.

"Korra," she whispered…

"What's wrong, should I stop?" Korra asked, and Asami's heart melted that she was always careful and caring even when she was so clearly engrossed.

"If you stop, I'll kill you," Asami moaned, "I just wanted you to get that spanner out from underneath me," she continued, biting her lip as she smiled.

Korra laughed, and reached her hand beneath where Asami sat. She found the offending item, threw it to the floor and then immediately resumed from where she'd left off. Her lips clashed against Asami's as she pushed her further up the hood of the car, her hands roamed her entire body until they again found their purchase beneath her waist.

Slowly, Korra's hand slipped down beneath the fabric, until her hand found Asami's clit, and immediately beneath that, her aching wetness. Korra hissed air into her teeth, seeming to struggle to maintain control, as Asami groaned deeply.

Korra moved her lips to Asami's neck and bit into her flesh, at the same time pushing her fingers inside of her, and Asami threw her head back and gasped.

She felt Korra's fingers thrusting inside of her, and with each motion she also felt Korra's hand pressing into her clit. It was too much to bear, especially with teeth and lips running around all of the sensitive parts of her neck.

Again and again she felt Korra's fingers enter her, and she found herself losing control way too soon, her sex blazing into a searing orgasm against Korra's hand. She clawed her hands into Korra's back, hearing herself groaning loudly, "Korra! Oh fuck, Korra…"

Once the sudden glow had faded, she collapsed back onto the bonnet. She heard Korra tease into her ear, "That didn't take long."

"Well, you shouldn't be so good at it then," Asami groaned, finding strands of Korra's hair and twisting them around her finger.

Asami put her vest back on and pulled her overalls back up, zipping them tightly. "I don't know what brought that on, Korra," she grinned, "But I'm not complaining."

"I can't resist a woman in overalls," Korra purred, and then laughed when Asami raised an eyebrow, "Only you though, not other women!"

Asami stroked her hand on the car bonnet, "To be honest, I think you might have just helped me discover a new… _thing_." Asami chuckled.

"I aim to please, Miss CEO," Korra said, with a mock stern face. Then her belly grumbled. "I don't know about you 'Sami, but I'm starvvvvinng. Food?"

"Looking like this?" Asami exclaimed. Korra couldn't help but laugh at the sight, her hair in loose frizzy strands everywhere, oil on her face and hands, and yet still amazingly sexy in every conceivable way.

"What about that lake we found? I can do the _thing_ you like, and get you all cleaned up?" Korra grinned.

"I'd like that," Asami said, jumping into the driver's side and biting her lip as she started the engine.

They arrived at the lake, a secluded and peaceful place that they'd come across completely by accident one day when exploring the outskirts of republic city, mainly to decide which parts would be suitable for housing expansions or railways.

Asami stripped out of her engine grease stained clothes and threw them in a pile, thankful that her business attire was folded away in the boot of the car, as well as a spare towel. She prided herself on always being prepared, and besides which, she was a mechanic and getting oily or dirty in some way was practically second nature to her.

She removed her underwear, constantly aware of Korra's gaze, and loving the way she could hold it.

"Are you going to join me?" She shouted, swimming into the centre of the pool and starting to wash herself off with a bar of scented soap, which again, she always brought a spare of in case she'd need it. Thinking about it, she probably had an entire secondary bathroom and makeup repository in her trunk. She giggled to herself at the thought.

Korra had stripped and was getting in, half covering herself up with her hands. Asami wondered if she'd ever stop being so modest around her, though it was cute in a way. _Why be modest about a body like that anyway? _She thought to herself, her mouth blowing bubbles under the water as her mind raced back to all the times she'd managed to make her forget her modesty, her personal favourite being when Korra threatened to go all avatar on her...

"Asami? Hello?" Korra said, again.

Asami blinked, she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed Korra was in front of her, speaking.

"Sorry, I'm here, I was just thinking about something interesting," she smiled not-so-innocently.

"So, as promised…" Korra focused for a moment, gently water-bending any pond-life away, then laughing as she made a few wild gestures forming what appeared to be a large, circular barrier from the earth beneath them, until they were surrounded. Asami let out a surprised yelp as a ridge bounced up around the circumference, tapping her behind her thighs.

"Get ready!" Korra warned, before she briefly entered the avatar state to control a combination of air, water and fire, turning turn the newly isolated area into a hot tub. Heated bubbles sprang up all around them, and her eyes flickered back to normal. Asami sank back on the smooth ridge that had so rudely surprised her earlier, and purred contentedly.

"Korra… this is perfect." She smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Anything for my super stressed out mechanic girlfriend," Korra grinned, "Oh, by the way, my parents are coming to visit in two days, I figured we could have dinner with them?"

Asami nearly choked, "What?"

"I didn't think it'd be a problem?" Korra looked hurt.

"No, no it's not that… I just… we've been so busy and now you mention it, shouldn't we have gone to visit them by now? I feel terrible!" Asami babbled.

"I'm sure they understand, 'Sami, I mean sure we've been… _busy_ with each other, but most of our time has been spent on rebuilding the city, and they know it." Korra grinned, bending a little fire or air every so often to keep her personal hot spring running.

"Korra, do they even know about… us?" Asami asked, looking fearful for a moment.

"Oh sure, I tell my parents everything when I write, we're really relaxed about all that in the south. They seem happy about us." Korra beamed.

"Wait, Korra… define _'everything'_" Asami asked, hey eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, just how happy you make me, and how we frequently have mind-blowing se… Hey!" Korra ducked from the torrent of water Asami had scooped towards her.

"You better be kidding!" Asami laughed.

"Okay, yes, sorry!" Korra laughed, "But I have told them that… we're in love, is that okay?" she asked nervously, moving her hand to Asami's face.

"More than!" Asami smiled at Korra's concerned expression, "I just hope they approve of me," she said, quietly.

"I don't know, maybe you don't earn enough money? Orrr, maybe you're not quite smart enough for me, since you only designed the current rail system and latest Satomobiles?" Korra paused for breath, "Maybe you don't look after me enough when I'm in terrible, dark places and won't let anyone else near me? Maybe being able to kick my ass at martial arts isn't good enough?" Korra continued to list things off, counting each one on her fingertips.

"Have you finished with the sarcasm?" Asami asked, trying, and failing, to mask the grin that Korra had placed on her face with an endless stream of reverse compliments.

"Hmmm, yeah. For now," Korra grinned, and put her arms around Asami's shoulders, giving her a lingering kiss. Then her belly released an inappropriately timed thunderous roar, "So, about the food…" she laughed.

"Five more minutes of the bubbles? Pleeease?" Asami pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip.

"You _know _I can't resist that look," Korra chuckled, as her eyes glowed golden-white and she set her arms into motion building the best, hottest bubbles yet.

_This turned out to be a brilliant night after all_, Asami thought, as she sank back and closed her eyes.

-== Fin ==-


End file.
